


three hours

by leslieknopedanascully



Category: Call Down The Hawk - Fandom, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Dreamer Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslieknopedanascully/pseuds/leslieknopedanascully
Summary: Missing scene fromCall Down the Hawk.Adam sat on the kitchen counter, his injured arm outstretched for Ronan’s inspection. Ronan gently spread a dollop of Neosporin over the wound. Adam’s skin was still cool to the touch, goosebumps dotting his freckled arms. After he bandaged the cut, Ronan kissed the bandage, and then Adam’s forehead, and then his lips.“You okay?” He asked, his forehead resting against Adam’s.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	three hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batbobbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbobbles/gifts).

Adam sat on the kitchen counter, his injured arm outstretched for Ronan’s inspection. Ronan gently spread a dollop of Neosporin over the wound. Adam’s skin was still cool to the touch, goosebumps dotting his freckled arms. After he bandaged the cut, Ronan kissed the bandage, and then Adam’s forehead, and then his lips.

“You okay?” He asked, his forehead resting against Adam’s.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Ronan’s silence communicated his skepticism.

“Still a bit shaken up,” Adam admitted, “But I’m okay. Really.” 

To prove his point, Adam wrapped his legs around Ronan and kissed him. He put his lips to Ronan’s ear and now Ronan too had goosebumps.

In a low whisper, Adam said, “You got any food in that fridge over there?”

Ronan laughed. They untangled and went to the fridge to investigate. Inside they found a Nino’s pizza box, a case of beer, a carton of eggs, a nearly empty container of milk, various condiments, and a plate of leftover turkey that looked barely eaten. Adam reached for the turkey.

“You don’t want to eat that,” Ronan said.

“Why not?” Adam sniffed the turkey. “Seems fine.”

“Dream turkey. It looks good but it tastes like raisins.”

Again, Adam sniffed the turkey. He then, hesitantly, picked off a small piece and put it in his mouth. The immediate look of disgust on his face confirmed that what Ronan had said was true. Adam gagged.

“You have the weirdest nightmares.”

Ronan grinned. “Oh, that wasn’t a nightmare. Declan’s been giving me shit for eating too much takeout so when he visited last weekend I thought I’d show off my cooking skills.”

“In his defense, your fridge isn’t very awe-inspiring.” Adam took out the Nino’s box. “Is this edible?”

“As edible as Nino’s gets.”

Eating at the kitchen table was unimaginable as the distance between the chairs seemed to Ronan nearly as vast as the miles between Harvard and the Barns. So Ronan led Adam into the living room, where they sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch. Adam wolfed down the leftover pizza with astonishing speed.

Adam leaned his head against Ronan’s shoulder. They sat in companionable silence for awhile until Ronan realized that Adam was silent because he had dozed off. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Ronan took the wool blanket that hung on the back of the couch and laid it over the sleeping boy. As Ronan moved, Adam shifted, though did not wake, nestling himself under Ronan’s arm.

Ronan had no desire to wake him. Often, when Adam slept, his brow remained furrowed as it was during his waking hours. Always thinking, calculating, worrying, even when he was supposed to be resting. But now, as he slept in the crook of Ronan’s arm, his forehead was free of wrinkles, his expression peaceful. Ronan kissed him on the top of his head. His hair was still ruffled and a little sweaty from Fletcher’s helmet.

It was quiet. Quiet enough that Ronan could hear the chirping of insects outside and the occasional pops and groans of the house settling into the cold weather. For a long time, quiet had been a stranger to the Barns. The house was always loud with sound, the sound of footsteps running up and down the stairs, of boyish laughter, of boyish arguing, of Aurora’s melodic singing voice, of the off-tune whine of the boys practicing the Uilleann pipes, of Niall Lynch bursting through the door and declaring in his booming voice, _I’m home!_

But when it was just Ronan, the Barns could be almost unbearably quiet. He would sometimes blast music from his speakers, but the thumping bass only heightened the deafening lack that it failed to fill. 

Now, it was quiet. Except it wasn’t quiet at all, because Ronan could hear Adam’s soft, sleepy breathing. A sound that felt louder than any noise Ronan could make on his own.

For the first time, Ronan felt at ease in the quiet. He sat on the couch, content, until Adam rustled and groaned awake.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked, drowsy and blinking.

When Ronan responded in the affirmative, Adam, now more alert, demanded, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

He shrugged. “You were only out for, like, twenty minutes.”

“_Twenty minutes?_”

“Hey, it’s fine—”

“What time is it?” Frantic, Adam looked down at his watch. He took a deep breath. “Okay. Thirty-seven minutes. We have thirty-seven minutes.”

Ronan kissed him.

“Thirty-seven minutes,” he said. “That’s plenty of time.”

It really wasn’t. They both knew this. But they also both knew that when Ronan said “that’s plenty of time,” what he really meant was, “the time you spent sleeping wasn’t a waste.”

“Thirty-seven minutes,” Adam repeated. He leaned in for another kiss. As he did, he slipped a hand under Ronan’s shirt. His skin no longer felt cold, but warm and familiar. “Good thing I’m great at time management."


End file.
